Familia
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: Roy esta por experimentar una faceta en su vida que no creyo que tendria que enfrentar, aun. Un accidente de alquimia esta por cambiarles la vida a los Elric de nuevo . Y para variar dos nuevos personajes, nomas para no dejar
1. Chapter 1

**SIN TITULO**

* * *

Esta es una idea que me habia estado rondando la cabeza, y el cuaderno, ghace algun tiempo, vamos a ver si queda igual de bien a como la pensé

No suelo estar a favor de los selfinserts, pero esta historia no pdria funcionar de otra manera, al menos en mi mente

Estoy abierta a opciones con el titulo, no se me ocurre nada

* * *

**Prólogo**

La avanzada del ejército tenía rodeado el lugar, una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. El criminal que llevaban meses rastreando estaba adentro y el oficial a cargo de la avanzada estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo con tal de atraparlo

-Esta vez no puede escapar, esta acorralado- dijo mientras checaba la hora en su reloj de plata, símbolo que lo acreditaba como alquimista nacional- y si esos mocosos llegaran a tiempo, esto seria mas fácil-

-Son solo niños- dijo su subordinada junto a él- Y no se que estaba pensando ese tal Mustang al enviarlos-

-Pedimos mas alquimistas y mas alquimistas recibimos-

-¿Quién va a explicarles lo de la chica?-

-Te lo dejo a ti, tienes mano con los niños-

Antes de que ella pudiera responder el automóvil que habían enviado a buscar a los hermanos Elric, se estaciono cerca de donde estaban y un chico rubio, seguido de una armadura bajaron de el

-Teniente Coronel Angel- saludo Edward al hombre a cargo- parece que le urgía vernos- después se dirigió a la mujer detrás del teniente Coronel- Mayor Angel-

-Hola Edward, Alphonse-

-¿Ya acabamos las cortesías? Estamos en medio de algo aquí-

-No es el único con problemas ¿sabe?- replico Edward

-Estamos preocupados- explico Al- Winry no ha regresado al hotel-

Los dos oficiales se vieron mutuamente antes de dirigirse a los hermanos

-Si, bueno, respecto a su amiga...-

-¿Saben algo de Winry?-

La respuesta del Teniente Coronel fue darle un ligero empujoncito hacia el frente a su hermana

-Tu turno, Babsy-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando ella apareció, causo revuelo.

Y no era por que los miembros del Cuartel del Este no estuvieran acostumbrados a ver mujeres, había varias trabajando allí.

No era por que fuera una belleza; era bonita pero no hacia que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella

No era su ropa, no era muy común ver a alguien vestido de civil en el Cuartel, pero llegaba a pasar

No. La razón por la que llamaba tanto la atención era únicamente por dos detallitos: el pequeño que llevaba en brazos y el hecho de que llego preguntando por el Coronel Roy Mustang

El Teniente Havoc fue el primero en escucharla preguntar como llegar a la oficina del Coronel, le vasto darle un vistazo a ella y al niño para regresar corriendo a la oficina lo mas rápido que las piernas se lo permitieron

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que esto le pasaría al Coronel tarde o temprano!" pensaba mientras se acercaba a su destino

Abrió la puerta de golpe y entro en la oficina, casi sin aliento por la carrera

-Coro...blemas...bebé- alcanzo a farfullar

-¿Le sucede algo teniente Havoc?- pregunto Mustang al ver el estado del hombre. Todos los presentes veían al recién llegadocomo si acabara de bajar de una nave espacial y estuviera hablando un idioma extraño

-Ya viene- logro articular, mientras se recargaba en la puerta que acababa de cerrar

-¿Quién viene?-

Antes de que el Teniente pudiera responder la puerta se volvió a abrir, aprisionándolo entre esta y la pared

-Ouch-

La mujer que Havoc había visto antes entro en la oficina. Recorrió a todos con la mirada antes de centrar su atención en Roy

-¿Coronel Mustang?-

-Ehmm, si-

-Bien- cruzo la habitación hasta llegar frente a su escritorio, extendió los brazos presentando al pequeño dormido y anuncio- es suyo-

* * *

Bueno ¿que opinan?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 01

* * *

Siento tanto la tardanza en esta actualizacion, pero la historia se habia quedado en un cuaderno y hasta ahora me puse a teclear

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, como es costumbre aqui esta las respuestas a sus comentarios:

Monse Mustang y Nekolove: Si, sorry por la separacion, se me olvido que este editor se come los espacios, no me gusta mucho eso de poner las separaciones pero ya que, quedo arreglado. Ojala y sigas leyendo

Scarlteh Jade: Pues sigo con la idea, pero igual deja millones de reviews, a ver que opinas de lo que sigue, el progreso sera algo lento pero continuo

Dragonazul: De hecho si vieras que soy mala con m mayuscula para poner titulos, cualquier idea es bien aceptada

Ahora si, continuamos con el fic, apuesto a que lo que sigue no se lo esperaban

* * *

Mustang tardo en reaccionar

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-Que yo ya lo cuide bastante, es su turno-

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Roy, casi saltando de su silla- yo ni la conozco-

-Pues claro que no me cono... ¡Un momento! ¿Usted piensa que yo...? ¿Que usted es el...? ¿Que usted y yo...?- una extraña mueca paso por su rostro- ¡Obvio no!-

Mustang respiro un poco mas tranquilo

-Entonces me temo que no la entiendo- dijo volviendo a sentarse

-¿No le informaron que vendría?- pregunto volviendo a abrazar al niño

-Ni siquiera se quien es usted-

-Oh, lo siento. Soy Babsy Angel-

-¿La Mayor Angel?- tomo una hoja que estaba sobre su escritorio y la leyó rápidamente- creí que estaba activa en el ejército- dijo haciendo obvia alusión a su vestimenta. Roy no tenia nada en contra de las faldas cortas (aunque prefería las minifaldas) y el saquito a juego estaba mono, pero no era el uniforme militar reglamentario

-Ah, si, bueno, tuve un pequeño accidente en el tren con el desayuno y no encontré otra cosa que ponerme-explicó

-Usted es la más nueva adquisición de la milicia, Alquimista de Agua-

-¿Va a leer mi currículo?-

-Esto parece interesante- continuo Roy, como si no la hubiera escuchado- hace dos semanas envié a Edward Elric a asistirlos en una misión, y hasta el día de hoy no se nada de él, o de su hermano, y usted se aparece aquí con ese niño y me pregunto yo, cual es la conexión de todo esto-

Babsy lo miraba como si le acabara de salir una segunda cabeza. Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces antes de preguntar

-¿No recibió mi carta?-

-Lo que recibimos no era muy explicito- intervino la Teniente Hawkeye mostrando el papel en cuestión. Un telegrama

"Mayor Angel llegará próximo jueves. Información importante sobre los hermanos Elric"

-Esto no fue lo que yo envié- dijo Babsy

-¿Entonces no tiene información sobre los Elric?-

-Bueno, si, claro, pero...- se interrumpió un momento, el pequeño empezaba a ser mucho peso para ella, fue hasta uno de los sillones que había y lo recostó allí- esto es una verdadera complicación- dijo sin dejar de ver al niño- se supone que deberían estar enterados, yo no soy buena con este tipo de explicaciones- tal vez era la forma en que vigilaba al chico, pero la atención de todos se centro en el dormido bebé

Havoc se preguntó como pudo pensar que era del Coronel. Para empezar tanto Mustang como la Mayor tenían el cabello oscuro y el del niño era completamente rubio

-¿Me trae algo de Edward Elric o no?-

-No, no le traigo algo de Edward Elric, le traigo a Edward Elric- aclaro señalando a la figurita en el sillón

-¡Que!- fue la expresión colectiva de los presentes

-¡Shhhh! Van a despertarlo-

-¿Pero que le pasó?- pregunto el Sargento Fury

-Una transmutación humana- fue la respuesta- sucedió durante la detención del criminal que seguimos...-

_Dos semanas antes_

-¡Elric, detente!- gritó el Teniente Coronel Marduk Angel, al tiempo que se ponía frente al chico para cortarle el paso- no puedes simplemente entrar allí-

-Después de decirme que ese tipo tiene a Winry ¿cómo me pide que me calme?-

-Obviamente es una trampa para atraerlos- dijo el Marduk

-¿Por qué a nosotros?- pregunto Al

El hombre pareció dudar un momento en contestar, finalmente hablo

-Tu turno, Babsy-

-¿Otra vez ? ¿Por que siempre soy yo la que dalas malas noticias?-

-Tienes tacto-

-Mayor Angel- llamo Edward para llamar su atención

Babsy los miró a los dos de frente, finalmente suspiro y empezó a hablar

-Quiere vengarse-

-¿De nosotros?-

-De su padre. Parece que Bristol fue alumno de su padre un tiempo, pero Hohenheim se negó a seguirle enseñando cuando vio que no era tan confiable, al menos pensamos que fue por eso; aparentemente, Bristol piensa que el haber interrumpido sus estudios cuando lo hizo es la causa de que su vida sea una porquería y ha decidido cobrársela. Como su padre no esta precisamente disponible...-

-¿Pero que tontería es esa?- exclamo Edward- ¿por qué tendríamos que pagar nosotros por el viejo?-

-¡Hermano!-

Pero ya era muy tarde, Edward había hechado a correr y los soldados no pudieron evitar que entrara a la fábrica

Alphonse corrió tras su hermano y Babsy corrió tras los dos

-¡Hey! ¡les dije que no pueden entrar así como así- Grito Marduk- ¿acaso le hablo a la pared?-

Justo en la puerta de la entrada, Babsy se volvió y lo llamo

-¡Marduk! ¿qué esperas?- y entro

-Y tiene el descaro de preguntarme- se dirigió a sus hombre- ¡adelante!-

Así todos entraron en la fábrica. No sabían exactamente donde estarían Bristol y Winry, pero los soldados pronto descubrieron que localizarlos iba a ser muy difícil, el lugar estaba lleno de trampas y quimeras

El primer acierto que tuvo Marduk Angel ese día fue encontrar de nuevo a su hermana y a Alphonse

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto Babsy nada mas verlo

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? Ustedes iban justo detrás de él-

-Lo perdimos cuando las quimeras nos atacaron- explico Al

-Este no es mi día- dijo Marduk

Escucharon un grito proveniente del fondo de un pasillo cercano

-¡Winry!- reconoció Al, y los tres se dirigieron hacia la fuente

En el camino se les unieron algunos de los soldados. Avanzaron una oxidada puerta y llegaron a lo que aparentemente había sido una bodega en un tiempo.

-Que agradable recibir visitas- dijo una voz desde las penumbras de la bodega- tantos soldados para detener a un solo hombre, hacen que me sienta especial-

-Bristol- casi gruño Marduk- ¡Deja ir a la chica y entrégate!-

-¿Dónde esta el alquimista de Acero?- preguntó, ignorando al Teniente Coronel, y caminando hacia donde la poca luz de la bodega permitía que los presentes lo pudieran ver, aunque fuera a medias.

-Esa es la pregunta del millón- Dijo Babsy por lo bajo

-Supongo que tendremos iniciar los fuegos artificiales sin él- dijo Bristol activando unos círculos de transmutación que había hecho en las paredes, pequeñas pelotitas de pared surgieron y se lanzaron contra los militares- casi tan efectivas como balas, desafortunadamente, no tan mortales-

Marduk se volvió hacia uno de sus hombres

-Saquen a los heridos de aquí- ordeno. Acto seguido, se lanzo hacia donde estaba Bristol, pero no logro llegar hasta él. Una sombra pequeña y roja se le adelanto.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes donde esta Edward-

-Gracia, Babsy, ya me di cuenta-

Edward conecto un par de golpes contra el criminal antes de perderlo en las sombras. Bristol había arreglado hasta el ultimo detalle para que todo en ese lugar jugara a su favor.

-¿Dónde estas, maldito? ¡Da la cara!- grito Ed

-Es hora de jugar en serio- se escucho la voz del criminal, pero no se podida decir a ciencia cierta de donde venía

El suelo del lugar empezó a iluminarse poco a poco en pequeñas secciones muy delgadas como líneas pintadas

-¡Es un circulo de transmutación!- y todos estaban dentro de el- ¡Hermano, salgamos de aquí!-

La sugerencia de Alphonse fue aceptada por los presentes que se apresuraron a salir de la bodega mientras el circulo seguía su lenta activación

Cuando los cuatro alquimistas eran los únicos que quedaban, una luz se encendió dejando ver a Winry en el centro de la bodega, atada a una silla

-¿No pensaran dejarla aquí verdad? creí que solo habían venido por ella-

Edward corrió hacia donde estaba la chica, seguido de su hermano, ingresando de nuevo al circulo de transmutación

Babsy y Marduk no pudieron detenerlos, el circulo se completo y la bodega se lleno con un fulgor dorado

* * *

Como siempre, sus reviews ayudan a la escritora y son bienvenidos


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 02

* * *

Este capitulo llego antes de lo esperado. Espero les guste

* * *

-Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Edward estaba así- concluyo Babsy

El equipo completo miraba al pequeño dormido

-No es posible- dijo Mustang- Yo recuerdo la evaluación de Bristol cuando intento ingresar al ejercito, no lo creo capaz de haber logrado una transmutación humana-

-Bueno, esa es la gran ironía. No era eso lo que planeaba. Lo escuchamos decir que esto no era lo que esperaba. Desafortunadamente no pudimos detenerlo. No estamos del todo seguros de lo que quería hacer, parte del circulo de transmutación se perdió-

-Si no era lo que el esperaba- intervino la Teniente Hawkeye- ¿cómo fue que paso esto?-

-Sospechamos que fue el material que se uso-

-¿El material?-

-Sea lo que sea que hacia ese circulo, el fin era hacerle daño a los Elric, a dos niños, dos cuerpos humanos con carne, sangre, músculos...pero...-

-Alphonse no cumplía las especificaciones- termino Mustang y otro pensamiento cruzo su mente-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Alphonse?-

Antes de que Babsy pudiera responder, un nuevo visitante llego a la oficina

-¡Babsy! ¡Te dije que me esperaras!- media alrededor de 1.70m, vestido con el uniforme militar, su cabello castaño estaba ligeramente desarreglado y parecía que tenia dificultad para respirar. Y era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que venia cargando tres maletas, una pañalera, lo que sospechosamente parecía una armadura desarmada y embalada en papel café y un bebé

-¡Marduk! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-

Mustang atravesó la habitación hasta llegar frente al Teniente Coronel, tomo al bebé en brazos y lo examino detenidamente. Los demás miembros de su equipo estaban algo nerviosos, probablemente por la forma en que Mustang sostenía al pequeño, exactamente igual a como sostuvo a Black Hayate la primera vez, tal vez tenían miedo que empezara a zarandear al niño

Pero no lo hizo, Roy lo veía fijamente, no podía creer lo que tenia enfrente ¿Realmente era este Alphonse Elric? No lo llego a conocer en su cuerpo original. Con Edward era mas sencillo ver las similitudes, pero este bebé; Roy recordaba haber visto una fotografía de los Elric, lo único que recordaba eran sus ojos, de un gris intenso

Los mismos que le estaban regresando la mirada, igual de fija que la de él. Por fin el pequeño Alphonse debió decidir que le agradaba lo que veía, sonrió y estiro sus manitas intentando alcanzar el rostro de Roy quien lo mantenía a un brazo de distancia. Lo que a Al parecía hacérsele muy divertido

-Creo que le agrada- dijo la Mayor

-Debe de haber un error- dijo Roy- no puede ser Alphonse- ladeo un poco al bebé para verlo bien

-Es un bebé perfecto ¿verdad?- intervino el Teniente Coronel- Al menos tan perfecto como un ser humano puede ser. Respira, come duerme, llora, ríe, aun no habla ni camina pero es obvio el por que-

-¿Qué edades tienen ahora?-

-Edward dice que tiene dos años y su cumpleaños acaba de pasar, si nos basamos en eso Alphonse cumplirá uno en unos meses-

-¿Hay alguna manera de volverlos a la normalidad?- pregunto Breda

-No lo sabemos aún-

-¿Me esta diciendo que el Alquimista de Acero se quedara como un niño de dos años?-

-Claro que no- respondió Babsy- El año entrante cumplirá tres-

-¿Por qué no se me informo de esto en cuanto ocurrió?- pregunto Mustang

Marduk estaba un poco confundido

-Mandamos una carta bastante amplia-

-No la recibieron- dijo su hermana- alguien envió un telegrama en su lugar-

-¿Quién haría algo así?-

-El Coronel Archer me suena a una opción-

-¿Archer esta al tanto de todo esto?-

-Lo mandaron a cubrir al que fuera nuestro oficial al mando. Aun no le cambiábamos el primer pañal a Alphonse, cuando el tipo ya estaba haciendo planes de que hacer con los niños-

Mustang le regreso el bebé a Marduk

-Asumo que la señorita Rockbell sufrió la misma suerte- los Angel asintieron- ¿dónde esta ahora?-

-Con su abuela en Reseembol-

-¿Y por que los Elric no se quedaron con ella? ¿Por qué traerlos aquí?-

-Por que usted es su tutor legal- respondió Marduk- Cuando Edward se presento al examen de alquimista nacional usted firmo el permiso como padre para que lo hiciera-

-Pero eso fue meramente un tramite burocrático, realmente no...-

-Pinako Rockbell firmo la sesión de la tutela a su nombre- lo interrumpió Babsy- más que la tutela eso fue una adopción-

-Pues claro, un par de alquimistas huérfanos hubieran quedado a merced del gobierno, y eso no era conveniente dado el estado del mas joven de los hermanos

-¿No querrán realmente que me haga cargo de ellos?-

-Son su responsabilidad-

-Hasta que Edward sea mayor de edad-

-Lo que será en dieciséis años- comento Breda

¡Dieciséis años! ¡No podía pasarse la mitad de su vida cuidando a los Elric!

-Estoy seguro de que la señora Rockbell no tendrá ningún inconveniente...-

-¡Óigame!- interrumpió Babsy, de nuevo- A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que se queden con usted. Pero las ordenes fueron muy claras, si no se quedan aquí, le revocaran sus derechos, el estado se hará cargo de ellos y les tendrán una bonita suite en el laboratorio dos de ciudad Central-

-¿Piensan experimentar con ellos?-

-Las transmutaciones humanas exitosas no son muy comunes, además los altos mandos temen que los niños lleguen a recordar información privada del ejercito y la divulguen- explico Marduk

-¿Los altos mando ya están enterados?-

-Gracias a Archer, el Fuhrer ya esta enterado-

-¿Cómo consiguieron que el Fuhrer permitieran que trajeran así a los niños- pregunto la Teniente

-La psicóloga infantil dijo que era menos traumatizante y dañino para los niños estar en u entorno familiar con personas conocidas-

-¿Y el Fuhrer se trago eso? ¿quién fue la psicóloga?-

-Fui yo- dijo Babsy- y no tuvieron que tragarse nada, es verdad, no creo que realmente nos reconozcan en el amplio sentido de la palabra, pero la gente con la que convivieron no los altera. Hubiera visto el escándalo cuando Archer intento cargar a Edward-

-Mayor- empezó el Coronel- ¿esta conciente de que soy un hombre soltero, entregado a mi trabajo, si tiempo de hacerme cargo de dos niños?-

-Los rumores mas bien lo califican de mujeriego, parrandero, postergador y demasiado preocupado de si mismo para preocuparse por estos niños-

-¿Eso dijo Archer?-

-No tan amablemente, pero si- dijo Marduk

-Parece que él esta igual de decidido que usted a que los niños no se queden aquí ¡no puede permitir que él gane!. Además, a Alphonse le cae bien... ¡Marduk! ¿donde esta Al?- se alarmo Babsy al ver que su hermano no tenía al bebé

-Lo deje en el sillón junto a Ed- señalo hacia el mueble, pero solo había un niño allí-...ah...bueno, allí estaba-

-No otra vez ¿adonde se metió ahora?-

Ambos hermanos miraron al suelo esperando ver al bebé gateando entre las sillas o detrás del sillón, pronto todos los presentes hacían lo mismo. Edward seguía dormido

-Esta abajo del escritorio del Coronel- anuncio Hawkeye

Y efectivamente allí estaba Alphonse, jugando con una hoja de papel que había agarrado de Dios sabe donde

-Espero que no fuera un papel importante- comento Marduk

"Algo menos que firmar" pensó Mustang "lastima que no puede alcanzar el escritorio"

-Alphonse, sal de allí- llamo Roy. Al respondió a su nombre con un gorgoreo y empezó a gatear hacia Mustang

-¿Ya ve?- dijo Babsy- usted le agrada-

El bebé pareció entonces reparar en la Teniente que estaba parada detrás de Roy, se desvió un poco y lo paso de largo, llego a los pies de Riza, se sentó y estiro los bracitos pidiendo que lo cargaran

-Creo que ella le agrada más- dijo Marduk- Yo haría lo mismo-

-¿Babsy?- llamo una voz desde el sillón, una voz pequeñita, adormilada y con demasiadas falta gramaticales para una sola palabra. A la mayoría les sonó a algo parecido a "asy"

Edward había despertado

Babsy fue hasta donde estaba

-¿Dormiste bien?-

Edward asintió. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta Roy

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te presentaría a una persona muy interesante?-

-Si-

-Bueno, es él. Este es el Coronel Mustang, es un alquimista. Anda, salúdalo-

Edward extendió su mano derecha para estrechar la del Coronel. Roy se dio cuenta por primera vez que Ed ya no tenia su automail. En lugar de estrecharle la mano, la sintió, flexiono y reviso cada dedo. Edward le pregunto algo a Babsy que él no pudo entender

-No, Ed. No es un doctor-

-¿Qué son esas marcas en su brazo?- pregunto Mustang

-El automail no se había desprendido del todo-

Sintió un peso en el estomago al pensar lo que había pasado el niño cuando removieron el brazo y piernas mecánicos

-Los doctores de Central son muy competentes- intervino Marduk- pero aun así la ultima parte del desmonte lo hizo la señora Rockbell-

-¿Viajaron hasta Reesembol con tres niños pequeños, uno con un automail a cuestas?-

-Dos automails- corrigió el Teniente Coronel- pero de hecho ya eran solo los cables-

-Definitivamente debería ser la señora Rockbell quien se encargue de ellos- dijo caminando de vuelta a su escritorio. No se dio cuenta que Ed iba detrás de él

-Es usted o el laboratorio. Aseguro Babsy- yo misma pedí que me permitieran quedarme con ellos, pero Archer se encargo de que los superiores no lo autorizaran

-No puedo cuidarlos, seria irresponsable dejarlos conmigo-

-Irresponsable seria dejar que se los dieran a Archer-

-Tal vez pudiera quedárselos mientras los Angel planean algo mejor- opino Riza, mientras Alphonse jugaba con las insignias de su chaqueta

-Eso no será en absoluto necesario- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Coronel Archer- dijo Marduk

-¿A que debemos su visita- pregunto Roy poniéndose de pie- Ed seguía caminando detrás de él- estoy seguro que no es una visita de cortesía

-Estoy aquí por los niños, puedo llevármelos a Central esta misma tarde-

-¡Un momento!- exclamo Babsy- Mustang aun no ha dicho que no, del todo. No puede llevárselos-

-Estoy seguro que el Coronel Mustang ya tiene demasiadas ocupaciones como para hacerse cargo de un par de niños, los llevare de vuelta a Central donde había gente capacitada para atenderlos-

-¿En un laboratorio?- pregunto Havoc

-Los chicos son un caso único. No podemos permitirnos perder toda la información que podrían aportar-

-Quiere tratarlos como ratas de laboratorio- dijo Mustang

-Las ratas de laboratorio mejor cuidadas de la historia, se los aseguro- respondió Archer

-¿Qué me pasa si golpeo a un superior?- pregunto Babsy

-Te pueden degradar o hasta correr- respondió Marduk

-¿Eso es todo?- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó su reloj de plata y se lo entrego a su hermano- renuncio- dijo antes de encaminarse a donde estaba Archer

-Ah, okay...!no! !espera!- grito Marduk deteniéndola- no lo puedes golpear-

-No creas que a estas alturas me interesa el titulo de Alquimista Nacional-

-¡Olvídate del titulo! ¿qué tal si se retracta de casarse con Imogene?- agrego casi en un murmullo

-Mejor, así no lo tendré en la familia-

-Pero piensa que es la ultima oportunidad de la pobre, este es su ultimo tren-

-¿Quieres que tu prima se case con eso?-

-¿Quieres que se quede a vivir en nuestra casa?-

-Veo que las reuniones familiares serán muy divertidas- dijo Archer en tono burlón- Me retirare con los niños ahora, si no les molesta- dijo levantando a Ed y caminando hacia la puerta, donde uno de sus subordinados lo esperaba. El niño no tardo en darse cuenta que ese hombre intentaba sacarlo de allí y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón mientras pataleaba; logro conectar un golpe directo a la quijada de Archer, quien lo soltó de inmediato. Si no hubiera sido por que Mustang iba justo detrás de ellos, el niño hubiera acabado en el suelo

-No soy lo que se dice un experto, pero me parece que no se les sujeta así- dijo mientras llevaba a Ed a su escritorio y lo ponía en su silla, el niño había dejado de llorar y patalear de inmediato- creo que aquí estará mas seguro-

-¿No estará insinuando que planea ocuparse de ellos?-

-Al menos Edward no llora conmigo y a Alphonse le agrado ¿verdad, Alphonse?- el bebé volvió a lanzar gorgoritos al escuchar su nombre "Ha de sonarle muy gracioso" Roy intentó cargarlo, pero Al se volvió y se abrazo al cuello de Riza

-Ella le agrada mas- dijo Roy

-Yo haría lo mismo- repitió Marduk

-¿Cree que tiene todo resuelto, mustang?-

-Creo que me las puedo ingeniar-

Archer le hizo una seña a su subordinado, quien le entrego un sobre bastante grueso

-El Fuhrer parece tener fe en que lo hará- comenzó Archer con cierto desdén- le ha dado dos semanas de permiso para que pueda acomodar a los niños. El mismo Fuhrer vendrá a verificar que los niños están en...¿cómo dijo doctora? Ah, si, un ambiente adecuado y estable, un entorno familiar. Si falla serán llevados a Ciudad Central-

-¿Y quien se quedara a cargo mientras estoy de permiso?-

-Ya que la unidad del Coronel Meyers fue desintegrada después de su muerte, el Teniente Coronel Angel esta libre para asistirlo-

-¡Un momento!- exclamo Marduk- ¿me la tendré que pasar tras el escritorio firmando papeles?-

-Así es-

-¡Yuju!- exclamo al tiempo que levantaba a Ed de la silla tomaba su lugar y lo ponía en su rodilla, luego se puso a examinar las plumas que había sobre el escritorio

-Punto medio, punto fino...!mira, Ed, una pluma fuente!-

-Le gusta firmar- dijo Roy

Babsy suspiro

-Mientras plasme su nombre para la posteridad, por él esta bien-

-El permiso es efectivo a partir de este momento, Mustang- le recordó Archer- le recomiendo que le de a Angel cualquier recomendación que tenga que darle y se lleva a los niños, tiene dos semanas para demostrar que puede ser un buen padre. Mayor Angel, usted regresa a Central el jueves-

-¿Qué? ¿pero por que?-

-El Fuhrer quiere una investigación a fondo del lugar de los hechos-

-¿Lo van a dejar sin niñera?-

-Vamos. El Coronel dejo claro que se las puede arreglar solo-

-¿Quien habla de Mustang? Me refiero a mi hermano-

Todos los presentes se volvieron a ver al hombre tras el escritorio, seguía revisando las plumas

-Su tren sale el jueves por la tarde- dijo finalmente Archer, antes de irse

-Creo que tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo Babsy

Con cada segundo que pasaba, una pregunta se formaba en la mente de Roy

"¿En que me acabo de meter?"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 03

* * *

Por fin pude pasar este capitulo ala computadora, esta un poco corto, pero igual espero que les guste. Ahora a ponerme al día con los reviews:

Scarleth: Pues estoy sacando las continuaciones lo mas rápido que puedo, pero ya vez que sigo programada en velocidad megatorutuga, aquí una continuación y trabajare en lo que sigue. Y pues si, son todos suyos ahora, gracias pro lo de mi actuación, quiero agradecer a la academia...ah no, eso no es aquí ¿Verdad que Al es un sueño?

DarckHeart: Si, Ed bebé y aquí la continuación. Creo que a todos les gusta Al bebé

Anakarin: Self insert es cuando el autor se mete a si mismo (a) en la historia ¿cómo se las va a arreglar? Quien sabe, a ver que se le ocurre

Ahora si capitulo tres

* * *

-Hazlo de nuevo- ordeno Babsy

-Ya van 36 veces- se quejo Roy

-Y no has atinado en ninguna ¿que tan difícil es poner un pañal?-

-Seria mas fácil si el niño no se moviera-

-Y si el pañal que quitas no estuviera mojado, y si el talco no te hiciera estornudar, y si Alphonse no decidiera orinarte directamente...-

-Tratemos de olvidar ese episodio-

-Tienes 36 excusas para no hacerlo bien, es solo un pañal, no es nada del otro mundo-

-Para ti tal vez- dijo tratando de cerrar el seguro que sostenía el trozo de tela- Listo- dijo levantando a Al- bueno, casi- el pañal estaba algo flojo

-Eso ya es un avance- dijo Babsy tomando al niño y ajustando el pañal- ¿ves como no es tan difícil?-

-Si, claro-

-¿Pudiste preparar el biberón?- le pregunto encaminándose a la sala

-Eso creo- dijo mostrando el objeto en cuestión

-¿Seguiste las instrucciones?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Le checaste la temperatura?-

-Mmhh...¿Es muy necesario?-

-Hazlo, solo debes dejar caer unas gotas en tu antebrazo-

Roy así lo hizo, al menos lo intento, nada salía del biberón

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- le pregunto ella quitándoselo y desenroscando el chupón

-Solo puse agua y leche en polvo-

-¿Ah si?- volteo la botella y una masa blanca, algo húmeda se deslizo fuera, eso si en una perfecta forma cilíndrica- ¿cuánta leche usaste?-

-Es que no se veía suficientemente blanca-

-No esperaras que se la tome así-

Roy estaba a punto de proponer ensartarle un abatelenguas y dársela como paleta, pero se lo pensó mejor

-Preparare mas- suspiro resignado

El día entero siguió mas o menos la misma rutina, Roy repitiendo todo entre cinco y siete veces y Babsy regañándolo cada cinco o siete minutos

Nunca hubiera imaginado que seria tan complicado, las madres lo hacían parecer tan fácil. Empezaba a extrañar el estar firmando reportes

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Mustang seguía despierto viendo el bambineto donde dormía Alphonse. Esa cosa lo ponía nervioso no era lo suficientemente alta para evitar que el niño se saliera. Babsy había dicho que Alphonse era muy tranquilo para dormir y que no había de que preocuparse, pero él prefería no correr riesgos. Edward era otro motivo de preocupación, ese niño si que se movía al dormir, había tenido que mover su cama hasta la pared y poner todos los cojines y almohadas que encontró para asegurarse que no se cayera. Había pensado en acostarlos juntos, pero no quería que Al saliera herido

"Voy a tener que comprar dos cunas" se dijo antes de quedarse dormido en al silla donde estaba

Se soñó a si mismo en algún restaurante muy elegante disfrutando de una costosa cena y una buena botella de vino muy caro y la compañía de una hermosa mujer. Todo lo que un hombre libre, soltero y sin niños puede gozar.

Le gustaban esos sueños. Y su acompañante era siempre una mujer muy sexy ataviada con algún vestido muy ajustado o muy escotado, de preferencia ambos. Cenarían, bailarían y mágicamente como en todos los sueños, y algunas citas reales, terminarían en su apartamento, rodando ente las sabanas, él depositando besos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, ella repitiendo su nombre apasionadamente y Roy enterrando las manos en su rubia cabellera, y entonces...

-Roy, Roy...¡Mustang despierta!-

-¡Ah!- Roy se fue de espaldas con todo y silla con el brusco cambio de escenario. No era la primera vez que soñaba con una mujer y despertaba para encontrarse con otra. Pero la imagen de la morena con cara de enfado y el bebé en brazos no era ni por asomo lo que esperaba. Quería regresar a las sabanas revueltas con la rubia sexy

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mustang

-Te dije que vendría temprano a ver a los niños-

-¿Pero como entraste a mi casa?-

-Abrí la puerta- respondió como si nada mientras salía de la habitación Ed y Roy detrás de ella

-¿Abriste la puerta con alquimia?-

-¡Claro que no! No uso la alquimia para todo en la vida. Use una ganzúa-

Roy hizo una nota mental de cambiar la cerradura

-No me veas así- dijo Babsy- estuve tocando un buen rato y nadie respondía, ya estaba preocupada que los niños hubieran sido demasiado para ti y hubieras saltado por la ventana ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido en esa silla?-

-Los estaba vigilando- dijo señalando a los niños. Se fijo que Ed y Al ya estaban cambiados ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella allí?

-No necesitas vigilarlos toda la noche, puedes ir a dormir- le dijo mientras sentaba a Alphonse en la silla alta que había junto a la mesa de la cocina

-¿De donde salió eso?- pregunto Roy

-De la mesa que estaba en el rincón de la sala-

-¿Transmutaste mi mesa?-

-Estaba rota y necesitas algo en lo que poner a Al. De hecho te hice una lista de los muebles de los que te puedes deshacer- le dio una hoja de papel- y algunas sugerencias de lo que puedes hacer con ellos- le dio dos hojas mas

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto notando por primera vez el olor a comida

-Bastante. Cambie a los niños y fuimos a traer algo de desayunar. La cocina estaba más vacía que ayer-

-Si, bueno, fue una semana difícil, no tuve tiempo de hacer la compra-

-Pues recomiendo que lo hagas pronto- puso un plato de comida frente a Roy y otro frente a Edward

-¿Ahora me vas a alimentar?-

-Edward no quería comer hasta que estuvieras aquí-

Roy vio extrañado la carita sonriente del niño

-Que raro, nunca parecía querer estar en la misma habitación que yo-

-Pues hoy te quiere aquí- los vio desayunar mientras ella se tomaba una taza de café y hacia algunas anotaciones en un cuaderno grueso de pasta negra- tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, tienes que aprender a hacerte cargo de ellos, ayer la tuviste muy fácil-

-¿Fácil? En cuanto te fuiste Alphonse empezó a llorar y Edward tardo demasiado en quedarse dormido-

-Ayer cuando me fui- empezó Babsy- ya habían cenado, estaban bañados y listos para dormir. Y fue tu amable vecina la que calmo al bebé. Parece que estaba dando todo un concierto anoche-

-Que conste que ella se apareció aquí ella solita-

-Si, me lo dijo- siguió escribiendo- también me dijo lo lindo que es de tu parte hacerte cargo de tus sobrinos el fin de semana-

-Si, bueno, no sabia que decirle-

-Pues planea algo mejor. No son tus sobrinos y ni siquiera estamos a fin de semana-

-¿Y como se supone que explique el que estén aquí?-

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Pero te recuerdo, Roy, que el Fuhrer no vendrá a ver si eres el buen tío Roy-

-¿Esperas que diga que yo soy su padre?-

-¡Papá!- dijo Edward entonces, apuntándolo con la cuchara

-Creo que ya lo dijo él. Con los documentos que firmaste ya era oficial de cualquier modo- comento divertida. Como para enfatizar la situación Alphonse empezó a estirarse hacia Roy, pidiendo que lo cargara

"En serio ¿en que me metí?"

* * *

Roy se paso el resto del día continuando su entrenamiento, bajo al atenta mirada de la Mayor, claro. Finalmente logro poner el pañal y no vomitar en el intento. A medio día dio de comer a los niños, y termino con la comida embarrada en la camisa, e incluso les dio un baño, y se dio uno él en el proceso

La tarde paso tranquila, principalmente por que Al estaba ocupado descubriendo el centro de juegos que acababa de transmutar y Ed había conseguido unos colores y hojas de papel

No había sido un día tan malo, pero claro Babsy había estado allí para corregirle los errores

"¿Qué voy a hacer a partir de mañana?"

* * *

La respuesta aún lo acosaba al día siguiente mientras llevaba a Ed de la mano y cargaba a Al con el otro brazo a través de los pasillos de la estación del tren, al menos había aprendido a cargarlo

-Recuerda la loción de Al después del baño, tiene la piel muy sensible y no importa lo que diga Ed, se tiene que tomar la leche- Babsy iba dictándole ordenes mientras se encaminaba al anden. Roy respondía a todo "si", "esta bien", "ya entendí", ni que decir que Babsy estaba preocupada- volveré en dos semanas entonces- tres miradas de aprensión se posaron el ella

-Estaba pensando- empezó Roy- ¿No podrías pedir una extensión para estar aquí? Aun no estoy listo para hacer esto solo-

-Pues apúrate a alistarte. Así es como debe ser-

-¿Qué pasa si quemo la comida?-

-No se las des a los niños-

-¿Y si se enferman?-

-Los llevas al doctor-

-¿Y si...?-

-Suficiente, puedes hacerlo solo. Eres un adulto confi...eres adulto. Eres un Alquimista Nacional, tienes suficiente inteligencia para salir adelante con esto. Y lo más importante TIENES que hacerlo, porque no hay de otra- finalizó, se despidió de los chicos con un abrazo y a Roy le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza- lo harás bien- y se subió al tren que de inmediato inicio su camino

Roy se quedo viendo la pesada maquina alejarse. Un hombre de edad avanzada se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro

-No se preocupe, joven. Cualquiera puede sobrevivir unos cuantos días sin la esposa, elle volverá pronto-

Roy tardo en reaccionar a las palabras del hombre

-Oh no, ella no es mi esposa-

-¿Y entones?-

-Pues...¿la niñera?-

Los ojos del hombre denotaron sorpresa y después algo parecido a la lastima

-Buena suerte- dijo antes de retirarse- la va a necesitar-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 04

* * *

Siento la tardanza en la actualizacion, pero por fin aqui esta

Ankarin: Esta es la actualizacion

Scarketh Jade: Esperando que haya dormido lo suficiente aqui esta la conti. A ver que opinas de las habilidades paternales de Roy

Darckheart: En serio crees que es rapido? aun ahora

Belldchan: Ya deja a la vocesita, ya me hiciste meterla en los otros fics. Si cambiara no seria Marduk... asi de mal estamos

SonyBlaze: si son uin amor

love_ichiruki: Se llama Marduk, no te preocupes al final te acordaras perfectamente de su nombre

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Roy vio de reojo a los niños en el asiento trasero de su auto, al menos había entendido la pregunta de Ed, ya empezaba a hablar su idioma

-A casa- respondió tratando de concentrarse en el camino mientras se aseguraba que no se fueran a soltar de sus asientos

Se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle al salir de la estación. Cuando venían, Babsy se había sentado atrás con ellos ¿cómo se suponía que se fueran de regreso?

"Tienes suficiente inteligencia para salir de esto"

¿Por qué tendría la impresión de que la Mayor se burlaba de él?

Al final había sentado a Al y lo había amarrado con el cinturón de seguridad, después para asegurarse que no se soltara se quito el cinturón del pantalón y lo paso alrededor del niño y el de seguridad y lo abrocho hasta donde le fue posible

"Uno menos"

Ed había sido un asunto distinto, ya se había dado cuenta que sabia abrir el seguro y se había quedado sin cinturones extra

Finalmente decidió usar la alquimia y con un circulo de transmutación creo una especia de chaleco del cuero del asiento par mantener al niño en su lugar

-Ya esta- se dijo Roy- no fue tan difícil-

Con lo que no contaba es que la falta de movimiento soltaría la lengua de Ed

-Tengo hambre- dijo con su voz infantil y sus fallos de pronunciación

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa preparare algo- entonces recordó que no había comida en su casa- creo que primero iremos de compras-

-¿Dónde?-

-Supongo que en el mercado-

-¿Es allí?- pregunto el niño, señalado por la ventana

-No-

-¿Allí?-

-No-

-¿Allí?-

-Yo te aviso cuando lleguemos-

Edward se callo...cinco segundos

-¿Me vas a comprar helado?-

-No se, tal vez-

-¿Y pan?-

Supongo, seria bueno-

-¿Y un perro?-

-¿Para que quieres un perro?-

-Para jugar y que jale mi vagón-

-No tienes un vagón-

-¿Me compras uno?-

Afortunadamente estaban en una luz roja, por que Roy tenia unas enormes ganas de golpearse la cabeza con el volante, y de hecho, así lo hizo

Alphonse empezó a reír

"A ese niño le gusta verme sufrir"

-¿Papá que haces?- como si hubiera tenido un resorte, Roy se volvió en su asiento, inclinándose sobre el respaldo hasta quedar frente a frente con el niño

-No me...- empezó a decir entre dientes, lo pensó mejor, respiro hondo y continuo- ¿Por qué no me dices Roy?-

Edward negó con la cabeza y le toco la mejilla con una mano

-Papá-

Roy noto algo en el tacto del niño

-Ed ¿de donde sacaste chocolate?- "En mi carro"

-Me lo dio Babsy-

"¿Podré alcanzar el tren e incinerarlo?" se pregunto

Cuando detuvo el auto frente al mercado se percato de otro problema ¿Cómo se iba a mover con los dos niños y las compras? Edward al menos camina, pero ¿y Al? No podía esperar que se fuera gateando tras él ¿o si?

"Que hago?"

Entonces vio pasar frente a ellos a una mujer que llevaba a su bebé en una carreola primorosamente adornada con listones y encaje, un velo de tul que protegía al bebé del sol

"Ni loco e voy a andar paseando por allí con algo así. No es nada varonil. Podría afectarnos tanto a mi como al niño"

Después de mucho analizarlo, Roy recurrió a la alquimia una vez mas, y de paso se deshizo de muchas cosas inservibles de la cajuela, y el resultado fue una muy masculina carreola azul, sin un solo olan, cuadrada, no ovaladita como esa que había visto, un par de cinturones de seguridad, no se le fuera a caer el niño, y una canasta en la parte de abajo para poder echar la compra

"¿Soy listo o que"? se dijo antes de adentrarse a las cales llenas de vendedores

-Coronel Mustang- lo saludo la encargada de uno de los puestos- ¿Y quienes son estos caballeritos?- preguntó inclinándose hacia los niños

"No son tus sobrinos"

Roy no sabia que contestar

-Yo soy Ed- pero Edward si

-Pues, hola Ed ¿los esta cuidando el Coronel?- el niño asintió- ¿son parientes?-

-Es papá-

-No sabia que fuera casado, Coronel-

-Oh no, no lo soy-

-¿Y la madre de los niños?-

-Mamá esta en el cielo-volvió a decir Ed

La mirada de la mujer le decía a Roy con lujo de detalle las fantasías que se formaban en su cabeza aun mientras le despachaba la compra, temía, y con justa razón, que muy pronto todo el mercado sabría la versión de la señora sobre la vida del joven y viudo Coronel Mustang

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios cree que yo soy su padre?- casi grito por el teléfono

-¿Para eso pediste conexión al tren?- respondió Babsy al otro lado de la línea

-Lo hubieras odio hablar con la gente en el mercado, realmente cree que yo soy su padre, y si el lo cree, Alphonse lo creerá también-

-Bueno, legalmente lo eres- le respondió ella- ya sabias que sus memorias no están bien-

Edward sabe perfectamente que su madre murió, pensé que eso se lo pudiste haber dicho tu o tal vez la señora Rockbell, pero lo estuve escuchando, tiene verdaderos recuerdos de Trisha Elric ¿Por qué sucede eso?-

-Bueno, cuando estuvimos en Reesembool, la abuela de Winry nos estuvo contando cosas, nos enseño algunas pertenencias de Trisha ¿Sabias que no todo se quemo? A veces hay que creer en el destino, por que las cosas que se salvaron...-

-Estas divagando-

-Si, me pasa seguido. Como sea, es posible que el haber estado en contacto con sus cosas le permitiera aferrar algunos de sus recuerdos de Trisha, después de todo es una de las figuras mas importantes en el desarrollo de un niño-

-¿Y como es que no recuerda a su padre? ¿No le hablaron de él?-

-¿Y que le iban a decir? Según se el tipo se fue cuando eran muy pequeños y aun cuando estuvo allí, siempre estaba alejado de los niños, no era precisamente paternal. Me temo, Roy , que los Elric no tuvieron una verdadera figura masculina de autoridad hasta que llegaste tu-

-¿Qué suerte la mía, verdad?-

-Quéjate lo que quieras, pero así es, tampoco estabas allí todo el tiempo, pero te hiciste cargo de ellos legalmente, los ayudaste en su búsqueda, te volviste una presencia importante en sus vidas-

-Pero de allí a creer que soy su padre ¿Por qué yo, por que no Marduk?, lleva mas tiempo con ellos desde que esto paso-

-Por que mi hermano no parece figura paterna no por equivocación-

-¿Y yo si?-

-Creo que Edward ya respondió a esa pregunta. Además esta en tu naturaleza. Tienes esa aura protectora a tu alrededor ¿qué esperabas?-

-¿Qué va a ser de mi vida si no encuentras una cura para ellos?-

-Vamos, la vida de todos cambia cuando tienen hijos-

-¡Pero no son míos!-

-Por eso no te preocupes, por lo que he oído de tu vida, has hecho suficiente para ganártelos, yo que tu hasta checaria si no hay mas-

-¡Oye! Para tu información no me he acostado con tantas mujeres como se dice-

-Tampoco creo que seas un santo-

-Bueno, no, tampoco-

-¿Los niños están dormidos? No los escucho-

-No, no están dormidos, están en...- "un momento" ¿dónde estaba Ed y Al? No estaba junto a él, ni en la puerta, ni dentro de la carreola. Estaba seguro que habían regresado del mercado con él; Ed había ido cantando algo todo el camino- Oh, no-

-Mustang ¿Dónde. Están. Los. Niños?- pero Roy ya no la escucho, había salido corriendo del apartamento y se lanzo casi en picada por las escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento que estaba en el sótano de su edificio, corrió hasta legar a su automóvil y tal como lo imagino, allí, en el asiento trasero, seguían los niños. Alphonse estaba llorando a todo pulmón y Edward estaba tratando de limpiarse sus lagrimitas mientras hipaba, obviamente él ya había terminado de llorar

Roy abrió rápidamente la puerta, activo el circulo de transmutación que había dibujado en el asiento y soltó a Ed

-¡Papá!- grito el niño lanzándose a abrazarlo- tardaste mucho- dijo entre hipos

-Lo se, lo siento- respondió Roy mientras usaba la mano libre para soltar a Al de los cinturones

Cuando volvió al apartamento con un niño en cada brazo vio el teléfono descolgado. Como pudo se acerco a la bocina y dijo

-Ya los encontré- antes de colgar

* * *

Después de guardar las compras decidió que los niños necesitaban un baño, el chocolate que Babsy les había dado, o al menos una buena parte de el, lo traían puesto. Meterlos juntos en la bañera estaba fuera de discusión, no iba a arriesgarse, bañaría uno a la vez. Tomo a Alphonse (una vez que lo alcanzo, claro, a ese niño le encantaba gatear por todos lados y esconderse detrás de los muebles) y se encamino al baño, estaba a punto de meter al niño al agua cuando noto algo

"La bañera es muy grande" lo que era apropiado para el tipo de uso que él le daba pero no para bañar a un infante de un año

Se fue a la cocina con el niño en brazos y Ed pegado a sus talones, lleno la tarje con agua tibia y allí baño a Alphonse

-¿Papá?-

A Roy se le revolvieron las tripas, le tembló el ojo izquierdo y apretó los dientes

-¿Si, Ed?-

-¿Alphonse es una olla?-

-No ¿por qué?-

-¿Por qué lo bañas allí?-

-Se me hizo que seria divertido-

-¿Yo me tengo que bañar alli?-

-No creo que quepas-

-Por que yo no soy una olla-

-Exacto, Ed, no lo eres-

-Bien-

* * *

"Ojala fuera una olla" pensaba Roy mientras batallaba en vestir a Ed después del baño. El niño simplemente se negaba a dejarse la ropa puesta, después de mucho jaleo consiguió ponerle la ropa.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y Roy se apresuro en ir a responder, su primer Teniente estaba al otro lado

-¿Todo bien, Coronel?- pregunto al ver el estado de su superior

Antes de poder responder escucho los pasos a su espalda y la vocecita que lo llamaba

-¡Papá!- y de nuevo la combinación tripas, ojo y dientes

-¿Esta vestido- pregunto a la Teniente sin atreverse a voltear

-Si, señor-

Sintió el tirón en el pantalón cuando Ed intento llamar su atención

-Papá ¿quién es ella?-

-Ella es la Teniente Hawkeye-

-Hola Teniente- extendió la mano para saludar

-Hola Edward- dijo Riza devolviendo el saludo. Edward la guió entonces dentro del apartamento

-Mira, ven- la llevo hasta donde estaba Al, dentro de su corral- ese es mi hermano Al, es una olla y yo no-

-¿En serio?-

Alphonse vio a la recién llegada y empezó a soltar gorgoritos de alegría y extender los brazos hacia ella

-No habrá sentado al niño en la estufa, ¿verdad, Coronel?- pregunto la Teniente

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Roy acercándose a ella- lo bañe en el fregadero-

-¡Coronel!-

-La tina es muy grande ¿qué tal si se ahoga?- al ver que la mujer no se acercaba a cargarlo los gorgoritos de Al se volvieron protestas

-Estos son los archivos que había pedido- dijo pasándole las carpetas antes de cargar al niño- les debió haber puesto mas atención antes-

-Si, bueno, no pensé que fuéramos a necesitar investigar a fondo a los Angel ¿No tuvo ningún problema la venir aquí?-

-Tanto como problema...- alguien toco a la puerta- no exactamente-

Extrañado, Roy fue a abrir la puerta una vez más, Edward tras él, y realmente se sorprendió al ver a la nueva visita

-Hola Mustang-

-Teniente Coronel Angel-

-Vamos, estamos fuera del trabajo, puede dejar los rangos de lado- dijo Marduk mientras entraba al departamento y cerraba la puerta tras de si- Tenias razón, Hawkeye, estacionarse aquí es un martirio-

-Así es- medio respondió Riza que estaba mas ocupada"platicando" con AL

-¡Marduk!- Edward había reconocido a la visita y corrió hacia él. Marduk lo levanto, lo lanzo hacia arriba y lo atrapo de vuelta, después lo mantuvo levantado por encima de su cabeza

-Hola enano, ¿cómo estas?-

-No soy enano-

-Ni si ya veo que estas enorme- le dijo mientras lo dejaba de nuevo en el suelo. Ed fue hacia Roy, quien parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso- Que curioso, mi hermana pone esa misma expresión-

-¿Qué hace aquí?- logro decir Roy

-Cuando vi que la Teniente Hawkeye traía mi expediente, tuve que venir-

-¿Tuvo que venir?-

-Si alguien va a contar mi historia, prefiero estar presente, para aclarar algunas cosas, no es un cuento interesante sin los detalles. Pero las historias son mejores durante la cena-

-No he preparado nada- dijo Roy

-No hay problema- respondió Marduk- yo me encargo ¿dónde esta la cocina?-

-Eh...por allá- Roy señalo una puerta al otro lado de la estancia

-Perfecto- se encamino hacia la cocina y se detuvo al pasar junto a Riza-Parece que tienes buena mano con los niños, Hawkeye-

-Realmente no se por que le agrado tanto-

Marduk la recorrió con la mirada, como analizando el asunto, pero sin hallar respuesta, finalmente dio un paso al frente, acerco el rostro al cuello de la Teniente e inhalo profundamente. A Roy le entro un tic muy extraño que hubiera sido peligroso de haber estado usando sus guantes

-¿Agua de Rosas?- preguto Marduk retomando su camino. Riza asintió- Es el mismo perfume que usaba Trisha Elric-

* * *

Ahora si, comentarios, por favor


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 05

-¿Que es lo que quieres saber entonces, Mustang?- pregunto Marduk Angel una vez que estuvieron todos sentados.

Roy debía admitir que le Teniente Coronel tenía talento en la cocina al menos, casi se le había olvidado el incidente del perfume de la Teniente, era difícil odiar a alguien que podía preparar tan buenos filetes

-Bueno- pondero mientras cortaba los ya pequeños pedazos de carne en el plato de Ed en pedazos aun mas diminutos "Todo pequeño"- Empecemos en por qué se unieron al ejercito-

-Podría decirle que era lo obvio ya que procedemos de una familia con historia militar-

-Pero no creo que sea lo obvio- dijo mientras cargaba el tenedor con una ración de carne, puré y chicharos y se los daba al niño

-Crees bien- continuo Marduk- de hecho, lo último que quería hacer era seguir los pasos de mi padre y mi abuelo-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Perdí una apuesta y tuve que entrar a la academia, planeaba retirarme tras la graduación pero sucedió lo de Ishbal. Aunque era nuevo me enviaron al frente, acabe acostumbrándome-

-¿Y tus estudios universitarios?- pregunto Riza, quien estaba dando de comer a Alphonse

-Estudie física en la universidad de Central, fue allí donde perdí la apuesta-

-¿De qué era la apuesta?- pregunto Roy

-Le aposte a mi padre que podía pasar un semestre sin reprobar una sola materia…y no pude, a mi favor, nunca supe por que llevaba teatro. Cuando regresamos de Ishbal pedí un permiso para terminar la carrera y finalmente me gradué-

-¿Y qué hay de su titulo de alquimista nacional?-

-Cuando Babsy y yo entramos a la universidad tuvimos un profesor que era alquimista, nos empezó a interesar y terminamos siendo muy buenos alumnos. Gracias a eso tienen aquí al alquimista del Rayo. De hecho mi tesis en la universidad fue sobre electromagnetismo-

-Así que quedo totalmente sumergido en la milicia-

-Pues sí, pero no me disgusta tanto. Siento que puedo ayudar ala os demás, aunque sea un poco-

-¿Y qué hay de su hermana?-

-Babsy empezó también en física, pero luego decidió que prefería la psicología-

-Ese es un cambio muy drástico-

-Bueno después de pasar tanto tiempo en el psicólogo como paciente, termino por agarrarle el gusto-

-Ah…claro-

-Pero bueno, ella seguía estudiando alquimia de cierto modo. Baso sus estudios en el trabajo de Osvald Perrry, el tipo que aseguraba que la alquimia trastornaba la mente humana-

-Aunque Perry también era alquimista- recordó Mustang- muchos de sus trabajos se creían perdidos-

-Hasta que hace algunos años una estudiante de la universidad los encontró en una parte abandonada de la biblioteca

-¿Era ella?-

-Si estaba haciendo una tarea ya muy tarde y se quedo encerrada en la biblioteca, empezó a deambular por los pasillos y termino perdiéndose. Cuando llego al área abandonada se puso a revisar todo lo que encontró allí-

-¿Por qué?-

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Como sea, atravesó una pared falsa-

-¿La atravesó?-

-Es que no ve muy bien. Pero así dio con el antiguo estudio de Perry, y con sus documentos-

-¿Y así aprendió su alquimia?-

-Perry tenía un concepto muy extraño de la alquimia de los cuatro elementos básicos, se especializo en estudiar el agua y sus compuestos. Muchas de sus teorías están inconclusas. Babsy quiere terminarlas todas-

-Vaya- exclamo Mustang

-Lo sé, lo que es no tener vida social-

-Y después hizo el examen de alquimista Estatal-

-esa fue otra apuesta, le dije que no pasaría y si paso. Pero no se lo recuerden, aun no se lo pago-

-Okay…-

El resto de la velada paso tranquila, después de poner a los niños a dormir, Roy fue a despedir a sus visitas

-Gracias por la cena Mustang. Hay que repetirla- dijo Marduk mientras se ponía su chaqueta

"Si como no"

-Claro-

-¿Va a estar bien con los niños, coronel?- preguntón Riza

-Claro que va a estar bien- intervino Marduk- ¿no lo viste? La paternidad se le da natural.- dijo tomándola del brazo y encaminándola a la salida- además es hora de irnos, Hawkeye. Aun debo asegurarme que llegues segura a tu apartamento. Adios, Mustang. Y no te preocupes por nada yo me encargo de todo en tu ausencia-

"Eso es precisamente lo que preocupa" pensó Roy cuando se cerró la puerta. El tic de los dedos había regresado

Se suponía que saber más de los Angel lo tranquilizaría, pues sabría con qué tipo de gente estaba trabajando, pero no era así

¿Cómo iba a confiar en una psicóloga que necesitaba un psiquiatra? ¿Y su reemplazo en la oficina?

La Teniente había dicho que el Teniente Coronel era muy capaz y productivo y aparentemente les caía bien a todos

"Demasiado bien si me lo preguntan a mi" pensó recordando la forma en que Marduk había a su Teniente fuera del apartamento "No me agrada, no me agrada nada" se dijo aunque cocine rico"

Tras varios minutos de darle vueltas al asunto se quedo dormido solo para tener un sueño inquietante

Veía una oficina muy elegante, era obvio que pertenecía a alguien de alto rango, el ocupante de la oficina estaba allí, pero Roy no podía verlo la alta silla que ocupaba y que le daba la espalda, lo ocultaba de su vista

Entonces veía entrar a sus subordinados Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Falman

-No hay mejor trabajo que el nuestro' dijo Havoc

-Tienes toda la razón- respondió Breda- trabajar para el Fuhrer es incomparable-

-No cabe duda- intervino Fuery- de que hicimos lo correcto en impulsarlo hasta la cima-

"¿De qué están hablando, yo estoy aquí?"

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de nuevo y todos los hombres hicieron el saludo militar a la recién llegada

-Buenos días, Teniente- dijeron al unísono

-Buenos días, chicos-

Roy se quedó de una pieza al volverse a verla

Riza Hawkeye acababa de entrar a la oficina del Fuhrer usando una versión del uniforme militar que consistía negra de cuello, una chaqueta militar cuyo largo cubría apenas por debajo de sus pechos y una mini minifalda, el cabello suelto y los tacones altos de aguja complementaban el atuendo

Se acercó al escritorio de Fuhrer, sobre el que dejo la pila de documentos que traía

-Estos reportes requieren su firma, señor-

La silla giro para dejar ver a su ocupante: Marduk Angel

-¡Perfecto! Me encanta firmar papeles- dijo tomando una pluma de pavorreal y mojando la punta en el tintero

-¡Viva el Fuhrer Angel!- exclamo Havoc- el Fuhrer más trabajador que pudiera haber-

-¡Hurra, hurra, hurra!- vitorearon los demás hombres, mientras Riza se sentaba en la esquina del escritorio, cruzaba las piernas y empezaba a alimentar al Fuhrer una uva por cada documento firmado

Firma, uva, firma, uva, firma, uva…

"Esto es una pesadilla" se dijo Roy "tiene que serlo"

Intento avanzar hacia sus hombres cuando un llanto y un repentino peso en sus brazos llamo su atención, noto entonces que traía cargando a Alphonse y después sintió un tirón en el pantalón, Edward también estaba allí

-Papá- lo llamaba el niño

Algo lo hizo voltear lentamente a su derecha para ver a Babsy Angel, sentada en lo que parecía un sillón de psiquiatra, tomando notas en su cuadernillo negro y viéndolo por encima de sus anteojos

-Estas tan pero tan dañado- le dijo

Roy despertó de golpe, tratando de deshacerse de los vestigios del sueño, pero no podía dejar de escuchar el llanto.

Entonces se dio cuenta que eso no era parte de la fantasía, efectivamente no de los niños lloraba

Fue hasta el cuarto de Ed y Al para ver que ocurría. Alphonse estaba profundamente dormido, pero Edward se revolvía en la cama que Mustang había transmutado ese mismo día, obviamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla

"Deberíamos formar un club"

Se acercó con la intención de despertarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino

¿Debería despertarlo? ¿No le haría daño eso al niño? "¿O aplica solo a los sonámbulos?"

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión el niño rodo fuera de la cama

"Qué bueno que no la hice alta"

Ed se había quedado sentado en el piso, estaba despierto y parecía que trataba de recordar donde estaba. Roy se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto extendiendo la mano para tocar el hombro del niño

-¡No, no, doctores no!- Ed se movió para quedar agazapado casi debajo de la cama

"Debe estar recordando cuando removieron el automail"

-Tranquilo, Edward. No pasa nada- le dijo en tono conciliador

Ed lo miro y parecía que acababa de darse cuenta que Roy estaba allí y se calmó un poco. Roy lo levanto en brazos y salió del cuarto, no quería que Alphonse se fuera a despertar también

Ed se iba limpiando la nariz en su hombro

-Ya, calma, calma- le decía mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda

Una hora después, Edward se encontraba más tranquilo, pero se negaba a irse a dormir

-Vamos Edward ¿no estás cansado?- le pregunto Roy, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón

-No- eso era mentira, porque apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no se dejaba vencer- sueños feos-

-No es cierto- dijo, después pensó en el sueño que él mismo acababa de tener- no todos-

En algún lugar, varios metros debajo del Cuartel General en Central, el Fuhrer avanzaban por oscuros pasillos, llego hasta una puerta que abrió fácilmente, a pesar de su tamaño y entro en los aposentos de aquel a quien llamaba Father.

-¿Tienes alguna novedad?- pregunto el hombre barbado

-Los Elric ya fueron entregados al Coronel Mustang- hablo el Fuhrer- tenemos a Angel en el Cuartel del Este y la Doctora viene de camino a Central-

-¿Qué hay de Bristol?-

-Lust y Glutonny están tras su pista-

-Bien- dijo Father- podría ser un candidato a sacrificio, no podemos tenerlo perdido-

-¿Eso significa que los Elric ya no son candidatos?- intervino Envy desde el rincón en donde estaba

-Aun no estamos seguros, es posible que aun tengan lo que aprendieron frente a la puerta. Pero sospecho que tendrán que aprender alquimia de nuevo, antes de recordarlo-

-¿Por qué no los trajimos aquí entonces?- pregunto Envy- asi nos hubiéramos asegurado que aprendían lo necesario-

-El Coronel Mustang se encargara de eso- aseguro Father

-¿Podemos confiar en eso?-

-Podemos confiar en su vanidad- dijo el Fuhrer- los hijos del Alquimista de la Flama no pueden llegar a ser menos que excelentes alquimistas-

-¿Y si no?- insistió Envy

-Si los Elric ya no son sacrificios aceptables- empezó Father- tenemos en reserva a los Angel-

-Unos hermanos por otros, que interesante-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 06**

Reviwes:

**Guest:** Aquí esta lo que pediste, otro capitulo

**Alexandra Ayanami**: Gracias por comentar. Si el tic es muy divertido, esos nunca fallan. No creo que falte el royai...es el combustible de lo que escribo

**Fandita-lp:** Los Angel son bastante divertidos, para ser selfinserts no están nada mal

**Angel-Geminis:** Lo dicho, el tic nunca falla

Siento a tardanza con la actualización, pero mientras no deje de haber reviwes no dejare de actualizar en algún momento

Pcierto tengo una encuesta en mi profile, si fueran tan amables de participar, se los agradecería mucho

Maes Hughes estaba en su oficina y miraba fijamente a la doctora Angel, tratando de comprender lo que la mujer acaba de contarle

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto tras varios minutos

-¿Parece que estoy bromeando?-

-Los Elric- cerro los ojos un momento en un intento por aceptar la situación

-Comprenderá que este asunto no debe volverse demasiado publico-

-¿Y que va a pasar con los niños? ¿Los llevaron de vuelta Resembool?-

-Solo a Winry. Ed y Al están con el Coronel Mustang-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Le entrego los niños a Roy?-

-Bueno, él es el tutor legal...-

-Él no tiene ni idea de cómo cuidar niños. Creo que incluso les tiene alergia ¿Sabe lo que dejar a los chicos allí podría provocarle a Roy?-

Babsy miro al Teniente unos instantes, parpadeo tres veces y dijo

-¿Madurar?-

Hughes sonrió al entender el enfoque de la doctora

-Esto podría ser interesante- después volvió a su silla tras el escritorio- Entonces ¿Cree que pueda descifrar el circulo?-

-No lo se aun, para serle sincera. Asumiendo que logremos encontrar las partes faltantes, podría llevarnos mucho tiempo-

-¿En serio?- esto definitivamente podría ser ...interesante.

Una semana después de la cena con Hawkeye y Marduk, Roy seguía inquieto. No le agradaba la intuición del Teniente Coronel en su territorio.

Especialmente no le agradaba escuchar a la Teniente alabarlo. Que si el Teniente Coronel era dedicado en el trabajo, que siempre llegaba a tiempo, que terminaba siempre antes de las fechas limite

"Gran cosa, yo también podría...tal vez"

Claro que en lugar de estar en su oficina tratando de probar su punto, estaba en casa preparando biberones y quitando las obras de arte de Ed de las paredes.

-Papá, hice un dibujo- se volvió a ver lo que Ed le enseñaba, mientras terminaba de cambiarle el pañal a Al

"Al menos esta vez uso una hoja de papel" pensó

-¿Te guta?-

-Eh...si- llevo el dibujo hasta la cocina y lo pego en el refrigerador- listo, se quedara allí para la posteridad- eso pareció agradar mucho al niño- ¿alguna idea para el día de hoy?-

-¡Parque!-

Cerca de la ocho de la noche, Riza llamaba a la puerta del apartamento del Coronel, aunque Marduk estuviera al frente de la oficina aun había documentos que requerían de la firma de Mustang.

Solo que no había respuesta.

"Que raro" Pensó. Había visto la luz desde a ventana de la calle.

Volvió a tocar. Nada

¿Seria posible que no estuviera?

No, él jamás dejaría las luces encendidas

Toco de nuevo.

Tal vez estuviera bañando a los niños, o tomando él un baño, o dormido

Pero si así fuera ¿quién estaría vigilándola los niños?. Tal vez debería echar un vistazo, solo por si acaso

Saco de su bolso el llavero donde guardaba una copia de las llaves de cada uno de sus colegas, siempre estaba lista por si alguno perdía sus llaves, o estaba demasiado indispuesto para usarlas.

Entro al apartamento y lo primero que noto es que no había ningún ruido. Lentamente se acerco a la sala donde estaban las luces encendidas. Roy se había quedado dormido en el sillón con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás y roncando levemente, igual que en la oficina, los niños uno en cada lado con la cabezas apoyadas en el pecho de Roy, igualmente dormidos, a sus pies un balón, una manta y un puñado de soldados de madera; todos desde los soldados hasta Roy, cubiertos de lodo

"Tal vez el Coronel tenga esperanza" pensó.

Después, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos recogió los juguetes y la manta. Saco una manta limpia de la habitación y los tapo con ella.

Dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa de la cocina, y la escribió un claro mensaje "Firme", después se fue, ya pasaría por la carpeta al día siguiente de camino al trabajo

.

-Aun ni una pista y la revisión del Fuhrer se acerca- dijo Babsy revisando por enésima vez los reportes

-¿Ahora dudas que Mustang sea capaz de ser un buen padre?- pregunto Hughes- ¿Qué paso con lo de que lo ayudaría a madurar?-

-¿En dos semanas? Ni yo soy tan ilusa-

-Ella tiene un punto- intervino Armstrong

-La verdad yo tenia mas fe en descifrar el círculo y volver a los muchachos a la normalidad, o a lo que eran antes al menos- Mustang es demasiado...él es...bueno, es que no es...-

-Es Roy- dijo Hughes- saldrá de esta-

Los dos alquimistas lo veían fijamente sin una expresión definida

-Esta bien- acepto- ¿cómo aprende un hombre soltero a ser papá?-

-Con hijos- respondió Babsy- y dieciocho años de practica-

-¿Cómo aprenden las mujeres?- pregunto Armstrong a su vez

-Instinto materno, como mi querida esposa-

-No, no es cierto.- Intervino Babsy- siempre hay alguien que te ayuda la madre, una tía, la suegra...-

-Oh, cierto- dijo Hughes recordando que su suegra los había ido a visitar cuando Elycia nació. Tembló con el recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió una idea- Creo que tengo la solución a nuestro problema- dijo mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

Roy estaba sirviendo el desayuno, o tratando de servirlo, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Al ir a abrir tropezó con un carro de juguete que Ed haba dejado en el pasillo y rodó por el suelo. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie la puerta se abrió y Riza entro al apartamento.

-¿Esta bien, Coronel?- pregunto al verlo en el suelo

-De maravilla- dijo levantándose

Edward llego corriendo a donde estaban ellos

-Hola, Teniente-

-Hola Edward- respondió Riza- no quiero interrumpir nada, Coronel-

-De ninguna manera, supongo que viene por el reporte, ya esta firmado- pero antes de que pudiera dárselo Edward ya la estaba llevando a la cocina para enseñarle su dibujo.

Alphonse, como siempre, sonrió al verla y empezó a retorcerse en su silla para llamar su atención

Antes de que Mustang pudiera entrar en la cocina volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Fue a responder, cuidando de ver esta vez donde pisaba.

Se quedo de una pieza al ver a la visita

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que soy abuela?-

-¿Mamá?-


End file.
